


From once from where you came

by BleedingBishop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (in as much as I can get it to sound 1800), Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Gregoire Lestrade has been enjoying the landowner life he was bred to have; held to no expectation but to embrace the English lifestyle of Keep Calm and Carry On in all things - from the passing of the late Baron Lestrade, the managing of the estate, and the secret of his soulmate, discovered once at a house party when he was but a boy, only for him to be never seen again.Rightly so, he followed his Mothers wise advice and sought to do his duty to his family name, ignoring the matter entirely.Duty has many names, but what kind of name is Mycroft?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“Well?” His mother was the most headstrong woman he ever had the misfortune to love.

“Well? Mother, I haven’t even heard of the Holmes family before, and now I’ve apparently been rejected by the eldest son already”. The young Lord Lestrade tossed the letter rejecting his apparent proposal onto the tea table between his mother and himself. 

The cluck of the widow Lestrade’s tongue still put the fear of God into him.

“The eldest Holmes has made his own fortune on the Continent, alongside the Holmes estate fortune, and made him a prime choice for you.” Greg waited for her to continue after the sip of her tea.

“I will admit, I thought it was a good match. Families in England rarely leave her green fields, so your marriage to a gentleman of breeding who has ties to the continent, in France, would be willing to raise your children with the french pedigree your father and I would want. The life you deserve and should be expected to upkeep.” The sharp tap of the crockery together against the wood of the tabletop showed her ire.

“However, your engagement was rejected.”

“Why? Did the Holmes give a reason?”

“The Holmes were fully supportive of the match. The son, however, was the one who declined the engagement.”

“How did he manage that?” Greg wondered, aghast. It was not common to have an engagement rejected by the recipients in question when it was, apparently, so fortuitous.

“His Soul Bond had already been triggered, apparently.” Lady Fleur Lestrade herself had a soulmate, a small, ill-bred man from the Americas who she had not given a moment of her time, and rightly so. She knew how these soulmates could destroy a person’s standing and opportunities, merely because of a fluke of fate. As such, when her son had his soulmate marker triggered, she was adamant he ignored it until they revealed themselves to be able to support and aid him in his life. 

As none of the families had sent out that their child had a soul marker triggered, Lady Lestrade rightly directed him to keep it to himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“But, Maman, why should I hide it? If my soulmate was there, then they must want to see me!”  
Gregory declared passionately, snug under his sheets in his room. The nanny had been released from her charge for the evening, so as to allow for mother and son to talk privately.  
“Gregorie, a soulmate does not make it a certainty that the person is good for you, or for your future.”

“I know, Maman, but what if they are good? What if they’re lovely? Aunt Violet had a nice soulmate, why can’t I have one?” Greg complained, wide brown eyes cutting his mother in his innocence.

“My darling, I have but one wish for you, to be happy and well looked after. That cannot happen if you follow your fated whims without giving them thought.”

“Aunt Violet-”

“Aunt Violet was an exception, one I hope you are as well- but we cannot guarantee it. I love your Father, even though I am not his, and he is certainly not mine. This does not mean we do not love each other more than if he were my soulmate.”

“I know that Maman, but someone is my soulmate. I would like to have a marriage with someone who is especially for me.”

Fleur sighed, before the motherly smile that Greg found so wonderful lit her graceful features.

“Well, Gregorie, if it is revealed that a member of our circle had their soul marker triggered, then we will see if they are as lovely as you deserve. Otherwise, don’t let it trouble you so; your heart is too generous to be held by one person who won't be worthy of you.”

“I know they will be wonderful.” Greg grinned sleepily and accepted his nightly forehead kiss with his usual cheer.

“I hope they will be too.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

“What do you think of that?” Greg asked quietly, nodding towards the butler, Harwood; a man of resourcefulness that had supported his mother and recent father since they first bought the House when they moved to England after their wedding. 

As always, Harwood fulfilled his duty with aplomb; a teacup filled with grace and never a spill.

A nod of thanks and Greg took a sip as Lady Lestrade began her diagnosis.

“The man is the heir to an extensive fortune, several houses in both England and the Continent. Rumors from my ladies in London talk of gossip that he is sought after for many political inquiries, and has his intelligence valued from the highest branches of government - even with him being entrenched in the homelands for months of the year at a time. All this soulmate business,” she paused to gracefully finish her teacup “, I have no problem when a man is young and full of fancy to go believing in such, but when you are the heir to several lines, one cannot be so crude as to shirk duty for fairytales. I wish that he had your well-rounded outlook on such matters, Gregorie.”

He nodded in the same sage way his father nodded before him when faced with his mother's well-crafted opinions and finished his own tea in mutual peace.

‘Would that a soul mark triggered mean so much to us all’


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later when Gregoire’s apparent rejection was brought up again.

Cousin Mary had come to call, and Fleur welcomed her with the familiarity she usually did.

“Molly, my dear, how are you?” The widow Lestrade smiled gracefully at her niece, standing to embrace her.

“Auntie, how wonderful to see you.” Mary, nicknamed Molly, cheered. She happily returned the delicate hug.

“And a pleasure to see you as well, Molly.” She smiled, and allowed her niece to return her to her seat in the little library where she and Gregoire were usually found taking tea without guests.

Gregoire, who had stood respectfully the moment Harwood had shown her into the room, waited for his Mother to return to her seat before taking her petite hands in his.

“Molly, how are you?” He asked happily, pressing a gentle kiss to his cousin's cheek.

“I’m very well cousin.” her smile was as sunny as ever, a pleasure to see when times were drab and dull.

“Please sit, sit.” Gregoire cheered. Molly settled easily alongside her aunt, and nodded her thanks as Harwood added a third service to the tea table between the three of them. The widow Lestrade nodded her polite dismissal to Harwood for the rest of her nieces visit, and he closed the door quietly behind him.

Lord Lestrade sat as his favorite cousin introduced the reason for visiting.

“Auntie, Greg, my Henry received a letter from a fellow he went to school with. He says he has heard of our impending wedding, and will be returning to England to give us his best wishes! Henry is very excited, for apparently Henry and he were good friends while at Harrow, and, well, my Henry has very little in the way of his own family until we begin our own, so he had thought he would like to invite him to the wedding party.”

Molly’s engagement to the Viscount of Devon, Lord Henry Knight, was a matter of great joy for his younger cousin, and he couldn't be happier for her change into good fortune.  
The fact she had talked about nothing but the event in the last month since her engagement only grated him minorly after her abandonment at the altar by that bastard.

Greg felt the frown mar his cheerful smile.

“Really?” Fleur demurred, gently.

“Yes, and that is why I have come to call on you so quickly! I would hate for Henry to be welcoming some unknown vagabond into our celebration, just because he once was someone he knew well, but the idea of rejecting Henry’s request for a friend when he has… well, forgive me, but no one apart from me, seems too harsh for me to contemplate!” 

Molly was the nicest person Greg had known. Another woman in her situation would be far less forgiving of a fiance inviting a stranger into their wedding party, but Molly, being the woman she was, would see it from an emotional viewpoint.

Fleur mirrored the look of sweet pity her son shared with her.

‘The usual Molly behaviour.’

“He hasn’t even a Best Man!” Molly declared, earnest in trying to get her family to see her worry.

“Whatever do you mean? Perhaps one of his cousins could perform the duty?” Fleur was also aghast at this news. 

“Oh, goodness no! Haven’t you heard, Auntie? Both in the debtors! No, they will most certainly not be coming to our happy day!” Molly took a sip of her tea to calm herself.

“A man should surely have someone to rely on for such happy times.” Greg said, reflecting out of the window.

“Well, that’s why I am so torn over the matter! Cousin, what do you think? My Henry deserves… oh, I don’t know, a friend? But we are in a bind, my Henry is without a best man, and we simply cannot wed without him having one!”

Gregoire didn’t answer.

__________________________

“Maman, when I marry my soul mate, they will be my best friend, yes?” 

Fleur smiled at her son. Nanny Eloise had presented him for her only a mere minute ago, but her son had barely greeted her before he continued their conversation from the evening previous. 

“Yes, they will.”

“So they will have to be nice!” Gregoire cheered, actively stopping himself from jumping with energy.

Fleur sighed, unable to stop from smiling at her son's joy.

___________

“Cousin?” Molly asked again, both herself and the widow Lestrade glancing worriedly at their relative.

“If you trust Harry with his commitment to your marriage, let him invite his friend. To invite someone unsavoury to your wedding would be disrespectful to you in the highest fashion, and Henry doesn’t strike me as such a man.”

Molly paused as she took in her cousin's declaration, before her worried look melted into happiness.

“Yes, you are quite right, Greg, Henry has a brilliant measure of character. I shall tell him to write to Mr. Holmes and tell him we would be happy to have him.”

“Holmes?” Fleur, as quick as the viper green jewels around her wrist, darted back into the conversation.

“Oh, yes, of course, Mycroft Holmes, the boy who went to school with Henry.” Molly sipped the remainder of her tea, unaware as to the context of the look between mother and son she missed.

“Well, I shouldn’t worry, my dear, we will have the wedding go off without a hitch or a bother, as you well know.” Fleur spoke eagerly, clasping Molly’s delicate hands between her own.

“Of course you will, Auntie, I wouldn’t dare to think differently.” By now the young lady had cheered to her usual level of twee perkiness, and asked after Fleur’s championship roses.

Gregoire, who had long since been updated on his mother's pride and joy - “Only second to you and your later father, dear one.” - let himself fall back into his long-practiced art of feigning interest while traversing his thoughts.

‘Mycroft Holmes is returning to England. What to make of that?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm sorry this is taking so long, only I have to get all my school work finished before this Wednesday as it is the evaluation before the Hilary term ends and I had to get all my ducks in a row!  
> But I will have two whole weeks off as of next week, so I hope to get some more out by Easter!  
> Thank you for your patience!  
> BBxx

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed the first chapter to be posted before the deadline - but this is such a cute idea I'm going to try and get this finished soon, but don't hold me to anything xx


End file.
